High School Sucks!
by Rated S for Sexy
Summary: A story about Sakura in High School. Doesn't really go along with the real story plot. Just a fun series. Note: There will be all sorts of mysteries and twists and of course, it will be Rated S for Sexy ;D M for any future sexy scenes and language.


HELLO MY DARLINGS! I was in a terrible mood so I decided to write a fanfic :]. I'll try to keep this updated and have 1 chapter at least once a month. I always wanted to write a story set in High School since I'm kinda in high school and it feels good to use that sort of connection. Rated M for language and any other possible sexy things I put in there ;D. This chapter is kinda just setting the scene... Please bear with me... I'm not that good at intros. Enjoy and please comment so I can improve ^_^. Note... This has NOTHING to do with storyline o.o I literally have no connections to ninjas in this... I'm sorry if this bothers you! TT_TT

Double Note: Always Rated S for Sexy ;D

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFIC!

* * *

_You know that REALLY annoying sound? The kind that makes you want to stab your ears so that they won't have to listen to that shit? Yeah… That's my alarm clock… _

BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEP

Sakura slowly peeled herself from her bed. The screeching sirens made her flinch with every ring. Her short pink locks stuck out at every angle and her eyes were bleary, trying desperately to adjust. As she reached to scratch her ear, the long sleeves of her Hello Kitty shirt brushed against her forehead.

With a rapid rush of momentum, Sakura slammed her fist into her alarm clock, her emerald eyes blazing with scorn. The shattering of plastic filled the room once before there was finally a lull in the room. The hot-blooded girl exhaled contently. Unfortunately for her, the silence was quickly replaced by the sound of angry footsteps rounding about the hall to her room.

"SAKURA! Your grandmother would cry if she saw what you did to the present she gave you for your first day of high school!" her equally pink-haired mother exclaimed testily.

"Mom… I've been going to high school for 2 years now… And I swear, that woman purposely picked that shitty alarm clock for me cause she knew I can't stand that noise!" Sakura hotly replied. She stood in a wide stance and her eyes dared her mother to disagree. Her grandma was the sort of woman that could be described in one simple word. Sadist.

"I understand she may like… teasing you…" Sakura snorted. "…But that was a present none the less! And…" She paused to scrutinize her daughter. Sakura's shirt rode up in her sleep about halfway up her chest, and she had a tight pair of shorts hugging her curves. She knew her daughter was beautiful, and that now as a junior, she would have boys lining up for their turn to admire her. A part of her felt loneliness creeping up into her stomach. Soon she'd have to share her precious daughter with another man.

Sakura spotted it immediately. That _look_. That sort of I'm-about-to-burst-into-tears-over-how-grown-up-my-daughter-is-now-that-she's-a-Junior-in-high-school. Sakura felt a stab of pity as she glanced at her mother under her lashes. After her father died when Sakura was 10, her mother had been trying very hard to work as many jobs as she could, trying to support both of them. It was around that time that Sakura began to have a temper. She didn't want to go to high school so that she could get a job as well to help her mother, but she refused. She took it as far as not even allowing Sakura to have a part time job along with school so that she didn't think of skipping classes to go to work. Her mother was a prideful person, much like her own daughter, so she absolutely refused any money coming from her grandmother as well, Sakura's only living relative apart from her mother. Sheepishly, Sakura stared at the shards of plastic that used to be her clock. It was digital, and it seemed to have cost a fair lot. At least $40 bucks…

The shamefaced, blushing little girl in her came out and hugged her mother tightly. "I'm sorry mom… I promise I won't break it next time. You know I can't think straight in the morning." Her mother pushed her back, but not before Sakura got a peck on her cheek.

"I know honey, I know. Now hurry up and get dressed! I made pancakes downstairs and they are getting cold. My precious Junior can't be hungry for her first day of…" she slowly rethought her words "361st day of school." Sakura smiled warmly. Her mother closed Sakura's door as she left, giving one last glance at her.

Sakura sighed as she was left alone in her room. She collected a shirt with a cherry from her closet, along with a pair of black skinny jeans and made her way to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth and prepared her hair, getting a good whiff of the promised pancakes from the hall.

* * *

"I'm off!" Sakura chirped to her mother from the front door, trying to fake ecstasy. In truth, she was as unenthusiastic as a lobster that found out it was going to be dinner. When she was finally out of sight from the apartment complex that they lived in, she exhaled deeply. She was in no mood to go back to school where the preppy little bitches would talk about how they flew to Hawaii or Europe over the summer. It wasn't that Sakura was jealous, in fact, she hardly cared that her summer consisted of lazy naps in the middle of the day and long walks through the forest nearby them at night. No, it was just the way they talked about it in such a bragging, bitchy way that made her want to scream at them to just shut up. It pissed her off how people acted, like they were better than her, and above her. It all had to do with her father she guessed.

She remembered the day she got sent to the principal's office 2-3 months after her father's death. Sakura had been minding her own business, doodling in a notebook of her when there was free time at the end of class, when all of a sudden she heard a group of girls behind her talking about her. 'She doesn't have a daddy?' '_Everyone_ has a daddy' 'Oh he died, it was his own fault for doing something so stupid like _that_' 'He deserved to die for doing _that_…' She couldn't control herself. Sakura lunged at them and slapped every one of them in the faces. She had to be restrained by the teacher and calmed down before she could even be sent to the office. A single question was all the principal asked. "You are such an even tempered girl, what happened to you to make you so angry?" Sakura almost answered. She almost told him the truth. She knew that the girl's would be punished instead of her. And then… She heard it. A teacher talking to another teacher in the hall about her. 'Well what do you expect from the daughter of a man that did _that_…' It was barely audible in the hall, but she didn't miss it. She knew the principal had though, and she knew that he himself must be thinking that, at that very moment. Instead she just remained quiet. When he asked again, she still remained silent. When he said he'd call her mother for this if she didn't reply this final time, she finally spoke. Although it was hardly what the principal wanted, or expected to hear. 'My dear principal' she said with sickly sweet words, 'I think the key word you missed here is 'was'. That girl doesn't exist anymore, so don't address her.' Sakura got up then, and strode back to class, leaving the principal shocked. She swear she heard him say under his breath '… just like her father…'

Sakura stared up at the sky as she walked through the streets to her school. Memories of her father flooded her, drowning her… The shooting… All that blood… It was hard to breathe all of a sudden… The stench of it was driving her mad…

"…kura… Akura…. SAKURA!" The puddles of blood before her morphed into a familiar shape. It was Naruto. He wore a stupid face and his hair was in its usual pineapple shape. A baggy ramen shirt covered his chest, and dark blue baggy jeans covered his legs. He was just about the only friend Sakura had. He never talked about her father, and she doubted he even thought about him in his conversations with her. Naruto had a similar situation with his father that her own father did. In a strange sort of way, they understood each other, and knew to never bring up anything concerning either of theirs. She had known him since she was in kindergarten, but only became close friends with him in Jr. High. His way of dealing with it was naivety and ignorance, while she dealt through anger and rebellion.

"Yo." Sakura stated indifferently, trying to blink away the being of those memories. Naruto glided to his place beside her and stared at her strongly.

"Are you…?" Sakura raised her brow, trying not to show any signs of weakness.

"Am I what?"

"Rather… is it…?" Naruto stuttered.

"WHAT DAMN IT?" Sakura screamed. She didn't want to talk about this to even Naruto. She wanted to keep it locked away… Maybe if it isn't spoken of, then it would stay locked and hidden.

"Ok, I'll say it straight out…" Naruto blushed. "Are you on your period? You're rather moody and you seem depressed." Sakura relaxed, but fiercely twisted her knuckles into Naruto's stomach nonetheless. He wriggled in pain as his wind was knocked out.

"You wanna ask that again basterd?" Sakura challenged him.

"Ok, ok I know… Never ask a woman if she's PMSing… Always just assume the worst." Naruto stupidly replied. He should have expected the next few jabs at his arms and legs, but still, he seemed to have thought this an appropriate answer.

Wounded and covered in fresh bruises, Naruto, and a refreshed Sakura arrived at school. Under his breath Naruto mumbled '…just like her grandma.'


End file.
